


I am you, you are me

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CRACKSMUT, Doppelganger, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: “Would you fuck me? I’d fuck me. I’d fuck me hard.”Buffalo Bill, Silence of the lambs.A quote not entirely out of context, though slightly less creepy—Minhyuk meets his doppelganger in a bar, and what else would you do when meeting yourself, but fuck in the bathroom stall?





	

Minhyuk is on his third beer when Hoseok ditches him for some handsome stranger. How very fucking typical. Every time they agree to have a guy’s night out (just two guys getting wasted, dance, make out, that kind of stuff), Hoseok disappears about an hour in, and Minhyuk is left to drink alone, being forced to look like the kind of guy who drinks alone. (He has friends, thankyouverymuch, they’re just assholes. Friendly assholes who either don't show up or leave to fuck strangers.)  
  
He sighs, getting up to pay for his beer. Maybe Hyunwoo is home and feels like having some naked fun. (Probably not, it’s winter so he is most likely hibernating)  
  
Just as he is about to walk out of the bar, someone catches his eye. It's the copper hair. The light brown eyes. The little snaggletooth that peeks out when he smiles. Even the two piercings in his ears. He has to pinch his arm and do a double take to make sure he is not dreaming. He isn’t that drunk, and that man really does look exactly like Minhyuk.  
  
A carbon copy.  
  
A perfect doppelganger, as he lives and breathes.  
Minhyuk grins.  
Looks like this night just got interesting again.  
\--  
It’s not like Minhyuk has ever fantasized about making out with himself. (Okay. Maybe once or twice.) He’s not that narcissistic, really. But when given the chance, wouldn’t you at least be curious? Wouldn’t you at least want to try?  
  
Minhyuk certainly would.  
  
He pushes the man (whose name is Dongmin… or Donghyuk… or Donghae.., whatever, it doesn’t really matter because Minhyuk has already dubbed him Minhyuk 2.0) inside the bathroom. It’s a surreal experience, kissing himself. Minhyuk 2.0 isn’t the best kisser (Minhyuk likes to think he is the better kisser of the two Minhyuks here, Minhyuk 2.0's tongue technique is sloppy at best), but he’s very receptive (and frankly a little desperate), and Minhyuk gladly takes advantage of that to take the lead.  
  
Occasionally, he catches glimpses of them in the mirrors, and it's a really fucking weird sight. But kind of hot. (Like catching a glimpse of your own naked body in the mirror after taking a shower and thinking, yeah, I'd tap that)  
\--  
Minhyuk slides into the seat next to the man who so deceptively looks like himself. He seems to be alone (maybe he, too, got ditched by his friends), nursing a club soda. (So not the most adventurous type of guy. Alright. He can work with boring.)  
  
"Hey." He says, and the man turns around to look at him.  
"Hi-OLY SHIT." The man's eyes widen, mouth hanging open in shock as he takes in the sight. "Y-You are--"  
"Minhyuk. Nice to meet you." Minhyuk sticks out his hand. (He knows that is not what the man intended to say, but Minhyuk has Plans and they do not involve talking, they do, however, involve an entirely different use of mouths)  
  
"O-oh. Hi, my name is Dong--" Minhyuk tunes out. He doesn't care about the man's name. Or age. He doesn't want to know about his job, his life, his dog.  
  
They share a drink (a beer and another fucking club soda, and Minhyuk can't help but feel disappointed at his mirror image), marveling at the odds of finding their doppelganger in a bar like this. Minhyuk 2.0 had obviously come to the bar to pick someone up, or rather, to be picked up by someone, because when Minhyuk abruptly leans in to kiss him, cutting off some no doubt riveting story about his stamp collection or whatnot, he instantly gives in. Tilts his head, opens his mouth, lets Minhyuk slip his tongue inside. (This was going to be even easier than he thought)  
  
People give them strange looks, (After all, it's not every day you see a man making out with himself) and Minhyuk suggests they move it to the bathroom.  
\--  
Minhyuk bends Minhyuk 2.0 over on the sink, pulling down his pants and boxers in one single movement. He rubs a hand over his ass (even his ass is as tight and perky as his own, and the sight of it makes him smirk), slapping the soft, pink flesh. Luckily, Minhyuk always comes prepared (he doesn't leave the house without a condom and a travel sized bottle of lube. You never know when you might need it, after all!)  
  
You might need it, for instance, to get fucked by Hyunwoo in the backseat of a car.  
You might need it, for instance, to fuck Hoseok for his birthday. (Because you always, always make the birthday boy's wishes come true, even if they are slightly questionable.)  
  
You might need it, for instance, to fuck your doppelganger in the bathroom of a seedy bar.  
  
Minhyuk's fingers circle Minhyuk 2.0's hole, fingers slick and wet with lube, and Minhyuk 2.0 tightens his grip on the sink. Minhyuk isn't even two fingers in and Minhyuk 2.0 is already a moaning mess. (Wow. One of these Minhyuks hasn't gotten laid for a long time. And it isn't Minhyuk.)  
  
He rolls the condom out over his dick, and before Minhyuk 2.0 can say anything more he thrusts inside. Minhyuk 2.0 is instantly wrecked, moaning and screaming obscenely loud, and no doubt the entire bar can enjoy their little show by now.  
  
Minhyuk 2.0 comes all over the sink, painting the floor tiles and no doubt his pants.  
  
By the time they exit the bathroom, all eyes are on them.  
  
(They take a few selfies to commemorate the event before parting ways.)

 

"See you around, Minhyuk 2.0"

"But my name is--"  
\--  
"I fucked myself the other night." Minhyuk grins, laying propped up on his elbow in between Hyunwoo and Hoseok. They're naked and sweaty, panting in the aftermath of a vigorous workout involving the three of them.  
  
Hoseok rolls over, pressing his body against Minhyuk's. "Min, we talked about this. Beating your own meat doesn't count as fucking."  
  
Minhyuk punches him in the arm. "No. I really fucked myself. _Look._ " He grabs his phone from the nightstand, showing the little video he made while he was fucking Minhyuk 2.0. (He didn't even have to ask more than once, Minhyuk 2.0 wanted to be watched, wanted to be heard, he was just that eager.)  
  
"Oh my _god_." Hyunwoo takes the phone. "Why didn't you call me?"  
"You were hibernating. Besides, I really needed some me-time." Minhyuk grins.  
  
Hyunwoo pulls him close. "Unfair. I could've had a threesome with two Minhyuks."  
Minhyuk presses a kiss on his forehead. "Baby, you can't even handle one Minhyuk."  
  
"Just leave the Minhyuks to Minhyuk."  


**Author's Note:**

> I. Uh. Yeah.
> 
> [doppelganger] square for MXbingo.
> 
> LMAO.
> 
> (I wanted to pioneer a crack ship so here I am with Minhyuk x Minhyuk haha)
> 
> *always here for Bearnu jokes  
> **yes it's an Agust D tongue technology joke  
> ***the handsome stranger may or may not be Hyungwon  
> ****title is my favorite Zico song~


End file.
